A cambio de
by Isakura Tendo
Summary: Ranma se deshizo de la maldición… esto le costó lo más sagrado en su vida… ahora se encuentra en una interminable búsqueda con la esperanza de recuperar lo perdido… ¿lo logrará?


_¡Hola! Este es un pequeño one-shot que trata de describir todo lo que Akane significa para Ranma y viceversa, el joven se deshizo de la maldición pero ¿a cambio de qué? Ahora se encuentra en una interminable búsqueda con la esperanza de recuperar lo perdido… ¿lo logrará?_

_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para desarrollar el siguiente relato de mi autoría, la canción de trasfondo se llama "Siempre y cuando" y es propiedad del grupo español "Lagarto amarillo"._

* * *

**_A cambio de…_**

_Siempre y cuando la vida no me abandone __  
Persiguiendo algo que mantenga tus manos llenas de flores. _

No iba a darse por vencido, aunque toda la vida se le fuera en encontrarla… Ranma Saotome no declinaría, no era de las personas que dieran un paso atrás una vez que se forjaba un objetivo, mucho menos si se trataba de Akane Tendo, aquella mujer de ojos cautivadores, sonrisa irradiante, gestos infantiles graciosos, delgadas y pequeñas muñecas, suaves y flexibles brazos, piernas torneadas con fuerza de propulsor, cabellos azulados y labios deseables, esos labios que jamás tuvo el valor de probar en su estúpida vida…

Gotas de sudor resbalaron por la sien del muchacho, el sol quemaba y la temperatura subía a medida que el día pasaba… a la sombra de un árbol Ranma leyó un pedazo del texto del pergamino que llevaba "un deseo otorgará a cambio de que algo valioso puedas dar" de repente sintió posarse en su mano derecha un pequeño flor de cerezo… flores… fue lo único que dijo el hechicero… flores… fue la única pista incoherente que dejó… justamente Akane le había comentado antes de llegar a las cuevas que de lejos parecían flores…

_Siempre y cuando consiga que ya no llores, __  
nunca ya aunque la vida tenga pensados temas mejores _

Ranma reanudó su camino mientras reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido… sonrió… ¿él reflexionar? Ranma Saotome, el joven que nunca pensaba antes en las consecuencias de sus actos... el que escupía comentarios sin razonamiento previo, el que actuaba visceralmente… ese mismo Ranma que con su gran ego de "mejor artista marcial del mundo" y su extrema confianza en ganarle a cualquier enemigo había arrastrado a Akane a situaciones peligrosas…

Akane… él nunca superó su timidez ante la dulzura de aquella chica que ahora buscaba con ahínco… en cambio hizo visible su estupidez al haber desaprovechado cada momento que pudo haber pasado a su lado… y su tonto orgullo que no le permitió aceptar que la amaba el día de su boda… su impertinencia al dejarla acompañarlo a China ¡pero era tan testaruda! Ella ni siquiera preguntó si podía ir… ella simplemente empacó y…

- _Akane… ¿qué crees que haces? – preguntó el joven de trenza al salir de la casa Tendo con una mochila a los hombros._

- _¿Tú que crees? Iré contigo… no pretendo esperar aquí como si nada mientras tú…- calló por un momento_

- _Mientras yo ¿qué? ¿me curo de la maldición? –_

- _Hmphp… mientras tú te dejas manipular por aquel par de… -_

- _¿hablas de Shampoo y Ukyo?¿te molesta que vayan?_

- _... –_

- _Shampoo quiere ser normal también y bueno… gracias a que ganó Ukyo el concurso todos obtuvimos los boletos a China… ¿ella te invitó?- a Ranma le parecía ilógico que su amiga castaña hubiera invitado a Akane a China…_

- _¿te molesta? –_

- _Perderás días de clases –_

- _… también Ukyo…-_

- _Si pero ella…-_

- _¿ella qué? Ella y Shampoo se enfrentarán en un reto para ver quién se queda contigo una vez te libres de la maldición–_

- _¿y eso te preocupa? –_

- _Claro que no, haz lo que quieras…-_

- _¿Entonces por qué quieres ir?-_

- _Porque no pretendo dejarme raptar por unos seres extraños de China – comentó divertida la chica – al menos quiero ser parte de esto… si no te molesta – pronunció con dulzura, el joven no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo, gesto que no pudo ver Akane porque el chico iba como siempre, sobre la viga – haz lo que quieras – finalizó el joven de ojos azules…_

Ranma sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar esas palabras "_no pretendo dejarme raptar por unos seres extraños de China"_, que irónica o cruel era la vida o el destino… del furor que le había causado saber del famoso hechicero chino ahora estaba en la desesperación total, de qué le servía haberse deshecho de la maldición, no se sentía en absoluto un "hombre completo", no sin Akane…

_Conduciré camino aunque reviente   
en mis talones rompiendo las horas   
removeré el mundo hasta que te encuentre   
no importan los días, que pasen las horas _

Fatídico día… él ganó, pero perdió… antes de salir corriendo del templo alcanzó a escuchar a Ukyo decir que no había nada más que hacer… que Akane se había ido para siempre y vagamente oyó la advertencia de Shampoo de que quizás buscaría en vano, que su abuelita le había dicho que los hechiceros podían esconder su aura si lo querían… él ni siquiera volteó a verlas, no hubo palabras de despedida, ni de aliento, ni reclamos, ni cruce de palabras con nadie… salió inmediatamente de una de las cuevas de Mogao* en la provincia de Gansu en China, seguido de Ryoga… por unos momentos… hasta que seguramente el joven Hibiki se perdió... Ranma salió sin pensar cómo, sin analizar las probabilidades, sólo con la certeza de que encontraría a Akane costara lo que costara…

Trampa o no, hechicero o no, estupidez o no, mala suerte o no, dolor o no, culpabilidad ¿o no? el joven Saotome sonrió con amargura al subir el primer peldaño de la montaña frente a él, culpable… si era culpable… él tenía la culpa por confiarse demasiado… por golpear a Ryoga en la cabeza y aprovechar la ceguera de Mousse para abrirse camino a través de los templos en esas grutas y llegar primero a retar al hechicero… de aceptar el trato sin siquiera a detenerse a escuchar en las condiciones o consecuencias… pero no podía lamentarse y tirarse a la desdicha, él recuperaría a Akane, pasara lo que pasara, hiciera lo que hiciera, viajara hasta el último rincón del planeta Tierra, con tal de conseguir ver de nuevo la sonrisa que lo flechó la primera vez… él rastrearía cada pista… él recorrería cada camino… él enfrentaría cualquier enemigo… hasta encontrarla y traerla de regreso a casa…

_Y correré aunque me siga la muerte __  
llevo en la bolsa escondido un cuchillo,  
para cortar de mis alas sus redes  
volar donde estés y quedarme contigo. _

Algunas veces se había sentido desfallecer al encontrarse con pistas que no lo llevaban a ningún lugar… pero tenía en su mente y su corazón tres promesas que no se permitiría romper… de ninguna forma y por nada existente en el mundo resquebrajaría esas promesas… ni la muerte misma iba a negarle la dicha de cumplirlas, haría lo humana y lo sobrehumanamente posible para recuperar a Akane, primera promesa en su mente y corazón…

Antes de partir a China, Cologne le había advertido al grupo de jóvenes lo embustero que podía llegar a ser cualquier hechicero, pero nadie hizo caso, menos Ranma, él, soberbio como siempre, creyó que podría manejar la situación, que no habría de que preocuparse, cuando dio la patada final que lo hizo ganar la contienda ante el hechicero, su rostro no podía expresar toda la felicidad que emanaba su ser al saber que perdería su maldición, gesto que cambió radicalmente en segundos al comprender el pago a cambio de tal favor…

_Y yo que sé donde he dejado la cabeza, __  
si pasa el tiempo y sigo rodando por la vida,  
Como si en vez de cien años hubiera pasado  
(futuro-pasado) un día _

Al estar en la cumbre del peñasco se detuvo a descansar un poco, sólo para saciar su sed y sacar de nuevo el pergamino de su camisa a fin de revisar si iba por el camino correcto, el documento lo había conseguido hacía unas semanas en el altar circular del templo del Cielo**, ese papel enrollado era hasta ahora, su pista más importante… al parecer las leyendas y relatos en torno al hechicero Hua Long se repetían a lo largo y ancho del país, lo difícil era discernir entre la verdad y la mentira, la suerte y las probables trampas, el tiempo transcurrido y el que faltaba por recorrer…

Sólo debía pasar el monte Heng y no tardaría en llegar al Templo colgante***… ¿cuántos días llevaba en ese camino? Ya había perdido incluso la noción del tiempo, sabía que atardecería pronto porque el sol empezaba a bajar y con ello la temperatura… tendría que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche… pudo vislumbrar una pequeña cueva, podría servirle de refugio…

_Y yo que sé donde he dejado la cabeza, __  
si pasa el tiempo y sigo rodando por la vida _

Un gruñido de su estómago le hizo recordar las varias horas que llevaba sin comer ¡Rayos! Cuánto daría por probar algo hecho por las manos de Akane, cualquier tipo de bocado, cualquier extraña cosa que ella llamara comida, podría sobrevivir a cualquier alimento preparado por ella… a veces no le quedaba tan mal… el último flan parecía en realidad un escupitajo pero era comestible… podría intentar ser más tierno con ella… podría hacerla sonreír más seguido… aunque también hacerla enojar le parecía encantador… podría… no, no podría, ¡debía! Era la palabra correcta, él debía decirle cuán enamorado estaba de ella… segunda promesa que cumpliría, no más estupideces de su parte…

Al revisar la última rama del árbol más cercano decidió que eran suficientes frutillas por el momento, que extraño, él, de hambre voraz e interminable se conformaba con una cantidad pequeña sólo para sosegar al estómago… Se dirigió a la cueva no sin antes contemplar el atardecer… era un hermoso paisaje que vería con Akane una vez que la recuperara… ¿por qué había sido tan idiota? ¿por qué no aprendió con el Monte Fénix? ¿por qué su corazón no pudo ser sincero con Akane? Nada era más importante que la vida de Akane, que la felicidad de Akane, que la sonrisa de Akane… sonrisa mezclada de lágrimas en la corta y fugaz despedida que la joven le dio cuando el hechicero la arrancó de su lado…

_Siempre y cuando la vida no me abandone __  
(pasado-futuro-pasado-un día, un día) _

La patada y el triunfo; la eliminación de la maldición y la alegría; el pago y la incredulidad… la despedida y la búsqueda implacable… escenas que habitaban los sueños del joven Saotome… todo empezaba de la misma forma: con la sonrisa de Akane el primer día de escuela, con la Akane de cabellos largos y azulados… con escenas vividas a través del tiempo, sus celos, sus enojos, su entrega, su preocupación, su carácter… sus ojos cerrándose en el Monte Fénix… su boda fallida… sus días de escuela después del desastre… el relato del hechicero Hua Long… la aventura en China… la llegada a los templos de Moga… el reto a Hua Long…

Patada certera en el pecho del hechicero por parte de Ranma, el triunfo ganado… la promesa cumplida… "aquél que ha de ganar al hechicero Hua Long, tendrá derecho a pedir cualquier deseo libre sin restricción"…

El hechicero agita su bastón en forma de serpiente, Ranma no sintió nada más que agua fría recorrer su cuerpo sin existir transformación a chica, la alegría en su corazón y rostro se reflejaban de manera inmediata, provocando los celos de Mousse y Ryoga…

El pago… lo más querido para Ranma, Akane atrapada en una esfera… esfera que el báculo en forma de serpiente se traga…

Las palabras finales de Hua Long "oportunidad en las flores… encuéntralas y me encontrarás", desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, huellas, pistas… el pulso a mil por hora del chico, el grito que provino de lo más profundo de su alma al exclamar con todas sus fuerzas amor, coraje, incredulidad con una sola palabra ¡Akane!...

…

¡Akane!

…

¡Akane!

…

_Voy barriendo los restos de mis mentiras por los rincones. _

¡Akane! Grita desesperadamente saliendo del sueño que cada noche lo atrapa… agitado, con sudor recorriendo cada poro de su piel… se encuentra solo… aprieta su puño con fuerza y lo deja caer con toda su rabia al suelo agujereándolo… traga saliva, se limpia el sudor de la frente y se levanta, sale de la cueva, no tarda en amanecer… pero aún está oscuro… entonces aprovecha la oportunidad para dejar fluir líquido cristalino de sus ojos, lágrimas de pena, lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas de coraje, lágrimas de amor…

Él no va a declinar, él quiere de vuelta a Akane y la encontrará… la salvará… y estará con ella y la hará feliz el resto de su vida, esa era la tercera promesa que quería cumplir… ¿cuántas veces le había dicho marimacho? ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que solamente loco se casaría con ella? ¿Cuántas veces había afirmado que nunca serviría como esposa? ¿Cuántas veces con orgullo férreo dijo que no le importaba lo que hiciera con Akane con alguien más? Mentiras y más mentiras… ¿marimacho? La joven de cabellos azulados era tan frágil y grácil, que muchas veces Ranma se preguntaba donde guardaba toda esa fuerza y obstinación en tanta delicadeza; ¿solamente loco se casaría con ella? Loco estaba desde que la conoció, y así o más cuerdo como jamás estaría se casaría con ella sin pensarlo dos veces… ¿qué nunca serviría como su esposa? Akane era más que su prometida, era su amiga y su compañera ¿no era lo básico para ser de ella la mejor esposa para él?... ¿qué no le importaba que alguien más se le acercara? ¡Si moría de celos! Nunca lo había aceptado pero le carcomían los celos cada vez que su prometida era gentil con alguien de la especie masculina… definitivamente ella era la joven más encantadora que había conocido a lo largo de su febril existencia…

_Siempre y cuando no digas que te abandone. __  
Nunca ya aunque la vida tenga pintados cuadros mejores. _

Por fin llegaba, ahí estaba por fin el templo colgante, entró sin demoras encontrándose con Hua Long, parecía saber que Ranma llegaría a él, el hechicero le sonrió e hizo una reverencia con su elegante capa azul marino y su báculo en forma de serpiente – Bienvenido… ¿quieres otro deseo? –

- Deshaz el anterior –

-Oh no amigo mío, esto no es así de sencillo…- el muchacho le aventó el pergamino a sus pies – te encontré…los templos… siempre había marcas de flores… y te encontré –

- ¿creíste que tan solo estar aquí frente a mí desharía lo que tú mismo pediste? Estás equivocado chico – al joven Saotome le sorprendió tal respuesta pero él no iba a irse– en el rollo dice que hay derecho de réplica…-

– realmente la amas, por eso pudiste leer esto… sólo los corazones sinceros lo hacen… es la tonta maldición que mi hermana Mei hizo antes de quedar encerrada… ya sabes en aras del ying y el yang, del equilibrio… la oportunidad… esas estupideces –

- ¡déjate de juegos maldición! – Exclamó molesto el chico de trenza, gesto que hizo sonreír de manera altiva al hechicero quién dio unos pasos al frente – muy bien… ya te dije que no es así de sencillo ¿tú que propones?-

- devuélveme la maldición, no me importa tenerla pero deja a Akane –

- ya te dije que no es así de fácil… tener a la chica de vuelta es otra petición… debe haber otro pago -__

_Conduciré camino aunque reviente __  
en mis talones rompiendo las horas,  
removeré el mundo hasta que te encuentre  
no importan los días, que pasen las horas_

Ranma sonrió con desgana mientras observaba el interior del templo - ¿qué es lo que quieres? – el hechicero dio unos pasos más y Ranma se puso en guardia.

- ¿sabes cómo se obtiene la magia muchacho? –

- … supongo que no secuestrando prometidas – dijo serio el chico provocando una sonora carcajada en la persona frente a él, un hombre un poco más alto que Ranma de cabello ondulado y color castaño oscuro que combinaba con sus iris almendra, el hechicero sacó un pequeño cristal de su manga derecha y lo hizo levitar en medio de Ranma y él, enseguida se formó una imagen de un jardín con muchas flores.

- de aquí obtengo la magia –

- ¿eh? ¡A mí eso no me interesa! ¡Devuélveme a Akane antes de que te parta la cara! – pronunció con ira el joven mientras se abalanzaba contra el enemigo, mismo que con un movimiento hizo que se detuviera todo a su alrededor, inmovilizando también al chico – esa no era la respuesta – comentó el chino – el poder mágico… antes es energía… energía tomada de sentimientos… como el amor, el dolor… las emociones relacionadas con estos sentimientos son las más apropiadas de transformar…-

_Y correré aunque me siga la muerte __  
llevo en la bolsa escondido un cuchillo,  
para cortar de mis alas sus redes  
volar donde estés y quedarme contigo. _

Ranma iba a tientas en medio de la oscuridad… el pasillo era interminable… el cansancio empezaba a pesarle… sin su fuerza y resistencia característica parecía que pronto se dejaría caer… pero no… no ahora que veía más cercana la oportunidad de recuperar a Akane… aunque fuera lo último que hiciera él rescataría a Akane del hechizo letal… en sus oídos resonaban las palabras de Hua Long…

- Tras de mí hay un maravilloso jardín – dijo el hechicero al acercarse a Ranma tomándole la barbilla, el muchacho aún no podía moverse – repleto de flores diversas… muchas de esas flores contienen almas de personas "enamoradas" – haciendo énfasis en la última palara con sus dedos simulando comillas – esperanzadas de que aquél o aquella persona que profesan amor por sus pobres almas llegará en su búsqueda… esa esperanza… fuente de poder inaudito… Akane ha sido una excelente proveedora déjame decirte – continuó mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda – al parecer fervientemente cree en ti… y mira, tal vez no está tan equivocada… pero la esperanza tiene un límite y cuando comienzan las dudas… comienza la muerte… que trágico destino ¿no crees? – el hechicero chasqueó los dedos y Ranma cayó de rodillas, cuando se disponía a levantarse para hacer añicos al tipo frente a él, Huan Long lo detuvo con su báculo.

- renuncia a tu fuerza y te daré esto – señaló haciendo aparecer en su mano derecha un pequeño objeto de color violeta en forma de estrella – con esto serás capaz de pasar al jardín de las mil flores, te daré la oportunidad de buscar a tu prometida e irte… antes de que la muerte sea quién se la lleve -

_Si algún día la espalda cansada __  
Te llena las manos de humo…_

Akane estaba segura de que Ranma vendría por ella… que él estaría ahí… como siempre lo había estado cuando lo necesitaba… desde que quiso ser su amigo preocupado por su "amor no correspondido" por Tofú… defenderla de Kuno… de Mikado… a veces parecía hostil y tonto… orgulloso y necio… pero ella también lo era… si pudiera sonreiría pero su actual forma no la dejaba más que pensar… y sentir… y sentía… y lo expresaba con el dulce aroma que emitía, no podía moverse más que hacia la dirección del sol pero sentía… y si se viera por fuera pensaría que el bonito color de cada uno de sus pétalos se debía a ese sentimiento que guardaba en su corazón…

Akane pudo ver la cara de felicidad de su prometido al sentir el agua fría correr por su cuerpo masculino, ella sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo para celebrar… en cambio lo que sintió fue un cambio en su cuerpo… un cambio parecido a cuando estuvieron luchando contra Saffron… su cuerpo se hacía pequeño en un santiamén… vio la cara de sorpresa de todos y de preocupación de Ranma, ella no podía moverse ni gritar, sentía que todo le daba vueltas cuando algo la succionaba a un cuarto oscuro… muy oscuro… cuando abrió los ojos estaba en penumbras… le dio miedo porque no podía verse ni a sí misma pero una voz femenina la calmó "él vendrá por ti"… enseguida escuchó al hechicero preguntar "¿crees que vendrá por ti?" "Estoy segura" dijo orgullosa, entonces sintió otro cambio en su cuerpo… se estiraba, dejaba de tener control de sus extremidades, ya no respiraba… pero tampoco parecía ser necesario… inmóvil se encontró, entonces escuchó "en que bella flor de loto te has convertido"

…

…

"Acepto" dijo sin reparos el chico de trenza… acto seguido sintió como si se le fuera el alma, pero el alma seguía sujeta a su cuerpo… era su fuerza la que se había ido… ahora podía resentirlo… ahora que veía una luz al final del pasillo y sobre sus hombros sintiera gran agotamiento… pero aun así… él sería capaz de encontrar a Akane… por fin terminaba el largo y oscuro pasillo…

_No se ni que hora es __  
pero estés donde estés  
cuenta con que es seguro…_

Golpe… al suelo… se levanta… patada… al suelo… se levanta…

- ¡niño eres tan debilucho! Jajajajaja – decía un ser de aspecto extraño, no medía más de medio metro, robusto y de piel color grisácea y de textura rocosa, dos brazos tan largos que parecían colgarle, dos pies que arrastraban, ojos color naranja intenso con pupilas grises y una voz gruesa y lenta… cada vez que Ranma se levantaba otro gran golpe lo hacía caer… ahora recordaba con pesar los días en que Happossai le había quitado su fuerza… pero…

- ¿te rindes niño? En este jardín no encontrarás nunca a tu amada – el chico con gran velocidad se paró sobre los anchos hombros de ese ser, quién torpemente se movía para alcanzarlo – débil pero veloz – el ser trataba de alcanzarlo sin éxito pisando flores y burlándose – jajaja ¿crees que has ganado? ¿cómo sabes que no he pisado ya a quién vienes a buscar?-

- Akane no sería una simple margarita – entonces Ranma recordó las palabras del hechicero al entregarle la pequeña estrella violeta…

_- algunas flores son sólo eso… flores… algunas más son almas… te doy la oportunidad de buscar en el jardín pero solamente tú habrás de elegir la que supongas es tu prometida… si te equivocas serás convertido en una flor también y serás parte de mi jardín –_

_- ¿y si acierto? –_

_- si aciertas… podrás irte con tu prometida… pero sin tu fuerza –_

Akane no sería una simple margarita… él estaba seguro de ello…

_Conduciré camino aunque reviente __  
en mis talones rompiendo las olas,  
removeré el mundo hasta que te encuentre  
no importan los días, que pasen las horas. _

Vaya que el joven tenía ímpetu y profesaba amor sincero a aquella chica, el hechicero chasqueó los dedos al observar a través de una pequeña fuente los pasos del joven Saotome, había creído que quitándole la fuerza y enviarle a uno de los "guardias del infierno" el chico sería derrotado fácilmente… una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Al parecer el joven es un hueso duro de roer ¿no crees que te estás arriesgando mucho? –

- Hermana… hermana… Akane ha podido observar como su chico ha derrotado a ese guardi y cree que la salvará… el clímax de la esperanza… de la alegría… para terminar en desgracia… para ella y para Ranma Saotome… cuando lo vea morir… el amor se convertirá en dolor, la alegría en tristeza y su luz en oscuridad… entonces es cuando podré obtener de ella la mejor magia… ya necesitaba otro par de almas gemelas… los demás seres están casi marchitos-

- ¿por qué no los dejas ir si ya no te sirven? – escuchó de nuevo

- porque eso sería tener compasión y yo no la tengo… y si no dejas de parlotear te callaré con un hechizo- el hechicero alzó su báculo y lo observó con detenimiento… en el extremo opuesto a la cabeza de serpiente se marcaba un color carmín intenso – perfecto, está completamente vinculado a las emociones de la chica-

_Y correré aunque me siga la muerte   
llevo en la bolsa escondido un cuchillo   
para cortar de mis alas sus redes   
volar donde estés y quedarme contigo. _

…

Ya se había deshecho del individuo… nunca se imaginaría Ranma que había vencido a un guardián del infierno, para él era sólo un estorbo que no le permitía buscar a Akane… aunque… ahora se sentía totalmente agotado… inhaló aire profundamente al recordar la graciosa cara del extraño sujeto al tirarlo al fondo del pantano… el joven de trenza, estando al tanto de su nueva condición pensó con rapidez la forma de quitarse de encima al tipo, primero intentó hacerlo enfadar para ocupar el dragón volador pero el tipo no se inmutaba así que al ver el pantano a lo lejos lo que hizo fue provocarlo con golpes, el guardián se burlaba de él… de su nula fuerza… Ranma giró alrededor del guardián propinándole débiles golpes con su técnica de las castañas, guiándolo al pantano… cuando estuvo a unos pasos recordó en su interior lo que sintió en el Monte Fénix al tener a Akane en sus brazos sin reaccionar… al ver a Akane con lágrimas cuando Hua Long la absorbió con su báculo… la desesperación de no encontrarla por días y semanas… y entonces hizo un "rugido de león" tan profundo… que el guardián se perdió de vista en el profundo pantano…

Akane vio la hazaña de su prometido… no podía sentirse más feliz… aunque no entendía porque no había despachado al demonio con un gran golpe antes… estaba feliz de verlo ahí… se veía cansado… se le veía en su cara… quería gritarle y decirle que ahí estaba ella… que siempre había sabido en su corazón que él la encontraría… pero no podía moverse… sintió una desesperación tan intensa que su mente se nublo… pensó en respirar profundo pero no podía hacerlo… decidió calmarse… debía encontrar una forma de hacerle entender a su prometido que ella era la flor que estaba buscando…

Ranma recorrió con la mirada el jardín, sin duda había más de mil flores… diversas, distintas… se sentó un momento ¿cómo podría adivinar cual flor era Akane? No tenía más que una oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla… vio a lo lejos un árbol de flor de cerezos… se acercó con pasos decididos… ¿una flor de cerezo?... no… Akane era hermosa pero no efímera… le llamó la atención un grupo de claveles y se acercó a ellos… los miró fijamente… no… Akane era sincera y transparente como el color blanco de esas flores, pero no era lo que la definía… tulipanes ni pensarlo, jazmín tampoco, margaritas absolutamente no… entonces se detuvo ante un grupo de orquídeas… majestuosas pero simples… no… no sería una orquídea… exhaló un suspiro y apretó su puño derecho con fuerza, sonrió al darse cuenta que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para expresar su enojo…

_Y en mis talones rompiendo las olas, __  
removeré el mundo hasta que te encuentre  
no importan los días, que pasen las horas._

¡Eso es! Akane era una chica atípica… con un genio insoportable pero una dulzura envolvente… de repente sintió una suave fragancia… una conocida por él… imágenes pasaron por su cabeza… todas las veces que él cargó a Akane o que estuvo cerca de ella… era el mismo aroma… un olor dulce y fresco… fresco… había del otro lado del pantano un pequeño lago… Ranma se acercó y vio una serie de flores de loto de distintos colores… cuando vio la de color azul sintió su corazón palpitar, justo cuando se acercaba el hechicero se interpuso en su camino…

- No pensé que llegarías tan lejos – dijo burlonamente Huan.

- La encontré, así que quítate y respeta el trato –

- no no no no no – señaló el hechicero moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro – no puedo dejarte hacer eso, sería un desperdicio… -

- pero tú… -

- yo te dejé pasar a cambio de que renunciaras a tu fuerza – Ahora Akane entendía porque Ranma había actuado así con el guardián del infierno – pero nunca dije que no intervendría – sentencia que hizo fruncir el ceño a Ranma - ¿así que fue una trampa? –

- mmm digamos que las almas aquí ya sólo mantienen mi poder pero ustedes lo renovarán… mi magia se alimenta de los sentimientos más oscuros de los seres de este mundo… y la esperanza se vuelve pánico, y el amor dolor… y es lo que sentirá tu prometida cuando te vea morir – determinó al lanzar un rayo hacia el chico de trenza, el muchacho no podía moverse, sentía como si miles de agujas traspasaran su cuerpo lenta y repetidamente… el hechicero tomó en sus manos la flor de loto azul y observándola comentó - ¿ves? Por tu culpa sufre así… míralo pequeña porque será la última vez que lo verás con vida – con dificultad el joven Saotome se levantó y con altanería espetó – a mi no me gana ningún hechicero de pacotilla –

_Y correré aunque me siga la muerte __  
llevo en la bolsa escondido un cuchillo  
para cortar de mis alas sus redes  
volar donde estés y quedarme contigo._

- ¿aún no te rindes? ¿Quieres prolongar más el sufrimiento? – Akane se sentía desesperada ¿cómo podía ayudar a Ranma? Si tan solo pudiera hacerle daño de alguna forma… entonces se percató del cambio en el báculo del hechicero conforme a lo que ella sentía… cerró sus ojos imaginariamente y recordó todas esas situaciones en las que Ranma la había hecho enojar… le dijo que él tenía mejor cuerpo de mujer que ella… Shampoo lo besa… no tuvo el valor de besarla en el dojo… Kodachi casi lo besa… le dijo bonita a Ukyo… no se acuerda del beso que le dio en estado "gato"… va con Shampoo a la carrera cuando ella lo había invitado… se pierde en navidad… le dice marimacho, fea, pechos planos, inútil en la cocina… niega haberle dicho que la amaba en Jusenkyo - ¡Ranma eres un idiota! – exclamó la joven al convertirse en su forma humana ante la cara de sorpresa del hechicero…

- ¿pero qué pasa? ¿cómo es que?… ese enojo debería haber servido para atacarlo a él no para… - entonces alzó su báculo ya roto, la ira de Akane había quebrado su arma, era inexplicable ¿cómo una persona que podía proferir tanto amor también podría expresar tanto odio? Ranma vio a Akane desnuda caer desmayada al lado del hechicero al mismo tiempo que sentía recuperar sus fuerzas... no perdió oportunidad y se lanzó contra Huan Long con un ataque de castañas, el hechicero aún consternado por lo que había ocurrido no alcanzó a defenderse, sin su báculo era un simple hombre… Ranma lo hizo dar vueltas enrabietado y aprovechó la ira para darle un golpe certero con el ataque del dragón volador tumbando al hombre, que antes de caer vencido alcanzó a pronunciar – no… entiendo… su amor…- acto seguido muchas flores se convirtieron en mujeres y hombres, que habían sido atrapados anteriormente, mientras el joven de trenza se quitaba su camisa roja para cubrir a su prometida con la prenda y sujetarla entre sus brazos… alcanzó a ver una figura femenina aparecer – soy Mei… hermana de este idiota… siempre supe que terminaría mal… gracias a ustedes ellos podrán descansar en paz – dicho esto las almas iban desapareciendo entre agradecimientos y suspiros.

- ¿qué dices? –

- fue demasiado tarde para ellos… mi hermano los tenía aqui eternamente entre la desdicha y el sufrimiento por haber perdido su ser amado… o porque nunca llegó… ustedes han roto eso… y ahora podré sellar a mi hermano de nuevo – con un movimiento suave de su mano derecha convirtió al hechicero en humo grisáceo que entró a una vasija que la chica tenía en manos y con un movimiento fugaz de su mano izquierda convirtió la rasgada y sucia camisa de Ranma en una túnica estilo griega para la joven en sus brazos – gracias- y sin más… desapareció… el chico emitió un suspiro y volteó a ver su prometida, sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar la escena de Jusenkyo – Akane… Akane… ¿Akane puedes escucharme? Akane despierta – sin pensarlo depositó un suave beso en los labios resecos de la joven… la chica no abrió los ojos… por un momento sintió un vuelco en el corazón hasta que sintió una pequeña bofetada – eres… un pervertido –

- Akane… ¡Akane estás bien! – y la abrazó con toda su fuerza – ouch… me lastimas – el joven se avergonzó de su acto visceral – lo…lamento – la joven le sonrió… esa sonrisa… cuánto anhelaba ver esa sonrisa de nuevo – te perdono con una condición – el chico sonrió en respuesta – después de haberte salvado de aquél loco ¿pides condiciones? – la chica rodó los ojos – hazlo de nuevo –

- ¿eh? –

- lo que… hiciste… hace un momento… - ambos se miraron a los ojos con reserva, con timidez y con un pequeño rubor que encendían sus mejillas - ¿te refieres a…?-

-ajá-

- ¿y me volverás a golpear?-

- sólo si lo niegas después – dijo la chica haciendo tragar saliva al joven de trenza, él bien sabía a que se refería – no Akane, esta vez no – dicho esto se acercó a ella para besarla de nuevo sintiendo la dulce y tímida respuesta de la chica, fue breve, un roce cálido… un beso sincero y transparente…

- perdóname – dijo él con la mirada baja

- estás aquí… es lo que importa –

- ¿eh? –

- siempre supe que vendrías – el chico sonrió y le acarició un pequeño flequillo que sobresalía del rostro de la joven - ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Eres…- desvió la mirada para observar el cielo – la persona más importante para mí… - se levantó y le dio su mano a Akane para que hiciera lo mismo.

- Ranma…- pronunció suavemente Akane tomándolo de la mano con fuerza… esta vez no sería cobarde…

- ¿si? –

- yo… yo realmente te amo – confesión que no esperaba oír pero que regocijó el corazón del chico, quién la tomó del mentón mientras pronunciaba con dulzura y determinación – y yo te amo a ti – A cambio de todo lo vivido podrían… ahora realmente ser felices…

- ¿y podrías decirme por qué soy un idiota?- soltó Ranma haciendo alusión al grito de Akane

- por todo –

- ¿en qué pensabas?-

- tus tonterías con Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi –

- ¿celos?-

- ya quisieras… bobo –

- torpe – se sonrieron… sabían en el fondo lo que sentían, era hora de irse a casa… de la mano cruzaron la puerta que los llevaba al pasillo oscuro, caminaron en silencio y cuando finalmente salieron del templo tomados de la mano tenían la seguridad de que ahora podrían vivir felices… la chica le mostró la lengua en un gesto infantil – si no te hubiera ayudado no lo habrías derrotado –

- claro que sí –

- engreído –

- fastidiosa – se sonrieron de nuevo… serían felices… a su modo…

…

…

…

* * *

_*Cuevas de Moga. _Conjunto de 492 templos situados en la provincia de Gansu en China, decorados con pinturas murales y donde hay miles de esculturas, manuscritos, etcétera.

** Templo del Cielo. Situado en el parque Tiantan Gongyuan, al sur de la ciudad de Pekín. El templo es un conjunto de edificios, rodeados por una muralla interior y otra exterior.

*** Templo Colgante. Monte construido cerca del Monte Heng en la Provincia Shanxi, es el único templo que combina las 3 religiones chinas: budismo, taoísmo y confucianismo…

Por cierto, elegí la flor de loto porque es importante para los japoneses y significa esperanza, según leí, además se me hace una flor "atípica" y bonita en su forma…

* * *

Bueno, esto es lo más "dramático" e intento de "profundo" que he hecho, creo que Ranma ama a Akane en gran medida y viceversa, algo que ni siquiera alcanzo a comprender totalmente… traté de transmitir el cariño que Ranma le profesa, ese temor de perderla y esa determinación en salvarla… así como la seguridad de Akane de que Ranma la salvaría y de buscar la forma de ayudarlo, como siempre… no sé si me pasé de cursi, usualmente no se dirían eso pero… me di la libertad de escribirlo así por las circunstancias que pasaron…

Ojalá les haya gustado, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si pueden y no les quita mucho tiempo dejen su opinión al respecto n_n ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
